What We Never Notice
by K.B.Maillet
Summary: Jack is injured during an attack and now Ean and the group must head back to Bogwood for help. Its then that they notice how important everyone really is. A story of how bad events bring people together.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the awesomeness of which is Aveyond nor would I want to because Fae has done a pretty awesome job with it! I only own the OCs...which I think is just one person...**

**Story Summary: After a battle with a mage sent by the Snow Queen to stop Ean and the group, Jack is injured and Nicholas is unable to heal him because of a unknown curse. They now must journey back to Bogwood to seek help from Gavin, much to Nicholas's displeasure but as they help the one member they thought they hated, their views of each other change, because of what they never noticed. **

**Chapter Summary: Travelling though Toadstump Marsh, they gang is attacked by a mage sent by the Snow Queen and Jack saves Iya, leaving him injured. Nicholas tries to heal Jack but is unable to due to a curse so now they must travel back to Bogwood to get help from someone**

**Note: Jack is one of my favourite people in the Aveyond series and I feel sad that he gets treated so badly (as evident in the "Fredrick-or-Jack-gets-killed" thing where Devin defends Fredrick but not Jack) There might be some OOCness but hey, I am trying to get it as close as possible...anywho, also the reason Jack gets sick is because I think it will make a better story since no one really likes Jack in the Aveyond series. Also I have it in Bogwood cause Nick and Gavin are going to have a bonding moment at some point during the story :) awe~**

* * *

**~ . : What We Never Notice : . ~**

_Chapter 1: Toadstump Marsh_

He hated the toads in the swamp...or would you call it a marsh...for a very good reason. Them troublesome bastards were poisonous and rather large too, like unnaturally large (some even had bat wings!). Seriously, did the witches cast a spell or something? Frankly, it wouldn't surprise Jack, he didn't like witches...well...he didn't like people, period. The only reason he was tagging along with Ean, the elf-boy who helped him out of prison, and the group was because he didn't want to have to owe the guy nothing for setting him free...nice guy though. He didn't like that snobby prince though, smug son-of-a-bitch thought he was better than everyone else. HA, what a fool! Rye wasn't so bad though, at least he kept quiet and didn't try to bother him, Iya was pretty but probably WAY TO _OLD_ FOR HIM! Damn elves...

"Jack?" Jack's blue eyes snapped over to Ean who was giving him a funny look, "You alright? Your zoning out again." Jack only raised an eyebrow at the elf-boy which turned into a smirk.

"Awe, how touching your concern is for me." Though the tone was mocking, earning Jack a soft glare from Ean who mumbled something under his breath and went back to walk beside Iya. The two chattered away softly, as to not be heard, Rye walking a bit to Ean's left while Nicholas made sure to keep not too far but not too close to them, looking off to the left. Jack kicked a toad out of his way which croaked in pain (cause he did _kicked_ it) as the not-so-young thief grew bored.

"So what exactly are we doing back here?" Rye asked, he never did like the marsh.

"We need to pass through here to get to Seri Desert." Ean explained, "That's where we will find the information about the next nymph." He looked at Iya at the last part, her cheeks blushing a soft pink and she smiled softly, looking at the Song Orb in her hands.

Why were they in Toadstump Marsh though?

Before Nicholas (or even Jack) joined their group, they met a warlock named Gavin who originally wanted to join them but Ean refused the offer (probably politely, knowing him). They were in need of more help though so they went back to see if he would like to join but Nicholas (being the snobby brat he was) refused to be on the same team as him. In the end, they chose Nicholas because he was the only one who would be able to heal them if they got hurt. Nicholas was still learning, mind you, but in their spare time, he taught Iya natural remedies and some healing spells. It annoyed Jack because it was a waste of time, time that they couldn't afford to lose...but it probably would have been a waste NOT going, just in case they were able to keep both the warlock and the healer. In the end though, the healer was the smartest choice because they didn't have to always stop to get healing remedies or bandages.

Damn logic...

Everyone suddenly stopped as Ean grew tense, "Everyone, stop." Dark brown eyes scanned the shadows of the marsh, "I hear something..."

"Not everyone here has super hearing..." Jack said as he rolled his eyes but eased his hand onto his dagger. Ean didn't even bother to look around to Jack to glare or to make a comment which only meant something _was_ around. Even during the short time he has been with Ean, Jack learned that the elves have very keen sense of hearing...which he found out the hard way after a certain comment he made about Iya when they were in the sewers after they set him free (which naturally lead to another fact, the same fact that makes Ean and Iya blush everytime yet won't say out loud).

A soft snap came from their right, every eye turned to the thick gathering of trees. Ean looked to Rye who nodded and set an arrow into his crossbow as Jack and Ean advanced slowly, leaving Nicholas and Iya to watch from afar yet ready to attack. Jack's eyes narrowed, seeing something move in the shadows. Spending years as a thief, he learned how to adjust his eyes to the darkness much better than the commoners (and especially the Royalty). "It moved..." Jack mumbled to Ean who nodded, slipping the metal fighters mitts onto his hands.

Suddenly, roaring fire hurled over to their way, Nicholas just managing to cast a shield over them. The ground began to shake, Nicholas cursing out loud, "Its a mage!" He called out as Iya began to sing a spell. A cold blast of icy air rushed forth in the direction of the trees, breaking branches and tearing the ground but the shields kept their group safe. After Iya's spell died down, a soft chuckle reverberated through the air.

"My, my, I guess I should have taken the Queen's warning when she told me you were getting stronger..." Came a silky voice. A man wearing dark purple robes stood behind them, his face shadowed by his hood but the cold smirk on his face could be seen, "I guess I have to be more careful..."

"What do you want from us?" Iya said, trying to sound brave even though her voice shook slightly. Ean growled and glared at the mage who chuckled again as if she had said a joke. "Why has the Snow Queen sent you?"

"What a clever child! There are many Queens in the Land of Man and you already knew who sent me...but what of my purpose? Can you figure that?"

"...Are you here to take me back to her?..."

"Yes..." The answer turned her pale, "But you see, I have my own problems to deal with as well. If the Snow Queen gains control over all the Kingdoms by turning them to ice, it will cause...problems...for my clan and I certainly cannot have that. If she had trouble finding _you_, I wonder if she will have trouble having to _search again for another_?" Nicholas was the first to realize what the mage was taking about and began to weave a spell but the mage had caught him, sending dark energy out which knocked Rye and Nicholas away from Iya.

"Iya, run! He's going to kill you!" But Nicholas's voice landed on deaf ears. Iya's eyes seemed to be lost, as if staring off into space. The healer cursed again, realizing she was under a spell (...again...). As Rye and Nicholas scrambled to get up, Jack and Ean ran to get Iya. The ground shook as rocks crumbled, Ean fell down but Jack managed to carefully jump over the holes onto more stable parts of the ground. The mage than casted a spell at Iya and everything seemed to move in slow motion.

Ean stumbling up and reaching out for Iya, calling out her name.

Jack throwing his dagger at the mage just as he reaches Iya, pushing her out of the way as the spell hits him instead.

Iya and Jack tumbling numbly to the ground.

The arrow coming out of nowhere and striking the mage's heart.

The mage stumbles, obviously surprised as Rye loads another arrow and shoots it through the mage's head. Rye blinks at the mage for a moment, as if not believing he actually had done that before snapping to attention when he hears not Ean but Iya crying out, "Jack's hurt!"

Rye nearly drops his crossbow as he rushes over to Iya and Jack. At first glance, Jack only seemed to have a shoulder wound, he was clutching onto his arm as he curled up in pain. Iya was fine, besides a small scrape on her hand from when Jack pushed her. "H-He took on t-the spell..." cried Iya as she knelt to Jack's right.

"Don't worry, its just a shoulder wound." Ean tried to reassure her but she shook her head which made everyone frown, confused. Carefully, Nicholas and Rye turned Jack over to get a better look and understood why Iya was so upset when they managed to get the thief onto his back.

It was bad.

The spell had cut through his left upper arm and along his chest at an angle, the cut was jagged and messy, seeming to be deeper on the right side just below the rib cage. The wound bled profusely, staining Jack's black shirt even darker but if it wasn't for the angle Jack had been at when the spell hit him, he would have been dead. _Iya_ would have been dead, that cold fact made Ean sick to his stomach. His gloved hand clenched tight in a fist as his eyes watched Jack wither in the pain of the spell that still rippled though his body as Iya knelt beside him, still in sobbing softly as she moved her hands slightly, unsure of what to do with them. Nicholas was trying to heal the thief while Rye was carefully holding Jack down so that he didn't move too much.

"Its not working!" Nicholas growled in frustration, finally removing his hands from Jack, "That spell was combined with a curse to prevent healing or white magic being used." Iya managed to take her eyes off Jack to look confused at Nicholas.

"Then that means..."

Nicholas nodded grimly, "I can't heal him with my magic..."

* * *

**Dun, dun, DUUUUUN!**

**I thought it would be nice to end it on bad news...awe sorry Jackie-boy D:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the awesomeness of which is Aveyond nor would I want to because Fae has done a pretty awesome job with it! I only own the OCs...which I think is just one person...**

**Story Summary: After a battle with a mage sent by the Snow Queen to stop Ean and the group, Jack is injured and Nicholas is unable to heal him because of a unknown curse. They now must journey back to Bogwood to seek help from Gavin, much to Nicholas's displeasure but as they help the one member they thought they hated, their views of each other change, because of what they never noticed.**

**Chapter Summary: Ean and the gang must get help from Gavin in Bogwood who gives them the bad news**

**Note: The spell was meant to go through Iya's heart and lungs and Jack came in from the left, slightly behind Iya with his arms out so it had went through his arm which just barely missed his heart but since Jack wasn't in Iya's exact position, it missed cutting any major organs...just to give you an idea...oh also for the disclaimer! It says "Ahriman's Prophecy" because originally, I was going to do that game but I had decided on the 2nd Aveyond game but forgot to change it...but I still don't own either**

* * *

**~ . : What We Never Notice : . ~**

_Chapter 2: Curses_

"Than remove the curse." Ean said, as if it were the most obvious thing but he didn't know too much about magic, even Iya didn't.

"I can't without knowing which curse it is, there are many that prevent white magic from being used but I know for certain this is dark magic." He said with distant in his voice. Jack seemed to have calmed down a bit, remaining still but obviously in pain, "If I use the wrong spell to remove the curse...it could kill him."

"We can't just leave him like this, we have to go back." Rye said, frowning, "We shouldn't be too far from Bogwood and its a town full of people who use dark magic."

"But would they be willing to help us?" Questioned the healer who raised a blonde brow, Ean frowned. Nicholas made a good point, they had a hard enough time getting Iya her wickedness blessing and even then they had to steal it. They didn't have much money left either nor did they have the time to do a bunch of quests just to get them to help.

"There is...one person..." Iya said softly, violet eyes looking back to Jack, "Gavin would be able to help, he wanted to join us after all..."

"After picking me over him though, do you think he would want to help?"

"Well what other choice do we have?" Tears stung her eyes, she didn't want Jack to die. Sure he was annoying and stole from people but did that mean he had to die? Everyone was silent for a moment, unsure of what to do. It wasn't until Ean spoke that a resolve was made.

"Iya's right, we don't have much choice. If Gavin isn't willing to help than maybe we can make a deal with him." He helped Iya up as Nicholas quickly secured the wounds, the last thing he needed was for them to get infected and Jack getting sick. Rye was the biggest out of all of them so he was the one who carried Jack, it was a good thing that Jack was still small because it made him that much easier to carry. It didn't dawn on Rye until now at how young Jack was, mentally at least. He still remembered when they freed him from that spell, how he thought that Alicia was still the Queen of Thias. That was years (many many years) ago, long before even his parents were born. It shocked him for a while that Jack had been alive from way back then but he got over it quickly. He never really thought about how old Jack was, how old he really was, but he seemed just barely in his teens. Rye still wondered how exactly he was frozen into a statue, why he was, but for now, the ranger kept those questions to himself.

They took the longer but safer roads, it wasn't long until they reached Bogwood. The sun had long set and the stars peeked through the darkness, the only light the skies had to offer besides the crescent moon. By the time they got to Bogwood, Jack seemed paler than usual, his breaths quick and short as though it hurt to breath. He had yet to wake up which worried everyone, even Nicholas seemed troubled. A few witches were out, the young ones tucked safely at home. Some were busily flying about, either to hurry off somewhere or just for the fun of it. One of the witches turned to look at Ean and the group, smiled, and began to offer her products which Ean politely declined, "We were wondering where Gavin was."

"Gavin? Oh last I saw he was going to the Academy." Her eyes went to Jack before returning to Ean, "Your friend seems unwell." Ean casted a worried glance at the thief before nodding, "Best to hurry than." She turned to another witch and began her selling again, as if nothing happened. Ean motioned for Rye to come closer, Nicholas and Iya followed suit.

"I think it would be best if you looked for a place to put Jack, we will go look for Gavin."

"I will not be joining for THAT, thank you very much!" Hissed Nicholas, "I will help Rye search for a place, I will be able to better treat his injuries IF I can..." Nicholas began to stalk off, Rye looked to Ean who was looking at Nicholas. Ean sighed and Rye left to follow.

Ean and Iya had no problem finding the popular warlock who was one of the only few males in the town and the only one with hair as red as his. Younger witches were crowded around him, gushing and giggling as he talked to them. Oh what, the elves didn't know since they were still too far. Iya let out a shaky sigh, praying to the Goddess that he would help. "Gavin!" Iya called out as the two rushed over to him, everyone turned to see who had called out and Gavin smiled immediately when he recognized them.

"Ean! Iya! What a pleasant surprise! Decided to have some real magic on your team? Speaking of team, where is that green haired fellow and the short one?" He asked, the witches frowning seeing that their love interest had now become preoccupied before leaving the three alone.

Iya and Ean frowned, "That is why we are here, we need your help." Gavin's smile faltered before frowning himself. It didn't sound like the "we want your super cool magic on our team" he wanted to hear, it was more like a "we are in trouble and someone could die" tone. Ean explained how they were attacked by a mage who tried to kill Iya but Jack pushed her out of the way and how Nicholas wasn't able to heal Jack because of a curse blocking his magic. It was unpleasant, he didn't smile to hear that the smug prince couldn't use his magic. It was obvious that they cared about the guy and to hear them so upset that they couldn't do anything for him wasn't something he wanted to hear.

"What did this spell look like?"

"It was wind magic." Iya began, clutching the Song Orb tightly to her chest, "It was long but thin, slightly grey." It wasn't much but it narrowed it down quiet a lot. Gavin nodded, lips pushed firmly together.

"I will help only on one condition." Ean looked worriedly to Iya who nodded for Gavin to continue, "I join your party. If the prince brat doesn't like it than he can leave but I am going with you." There was no smirks, no smugness, no victory in his tone. No, he was serious, they needed his help and badly but he wasn't going to take advantage of them.

"Alright, thank you, Gavin." Ean said. Gavin nodded once to the elf before the three of them went off to see if Rye and Nicholas found a place for Jack to rest. They went to the inn right away and unfortunately found the three standing outside. Rye was frowning down at Jack while Nicholas looked irritated, "Did you find a place?"

"No, we tired asking everyone but they didn't want to. We don't have enough money to afford a room for even one of us, its too expensive here." Nicholas said, not looking at them, "I cannot treat him and at this rate, he will get an infection."

"I might be able to help, I have plenty of money with me. I can get the price knocked down too." Gavin said smiling, the healer merely scoffed as Gavin walked into the inn.

"I see you managed to get him to help, what was the deal?" Nicholas asked.

"He said that he joins us." Iya frowned, "Please Nicholas, we need the both of you. We've made it this far-"

"So than why do we need him after this problem?"

"Because having both sides of magic would help us a lot. If the Snow Queen wins than all is lost."

"But you know offensive magic!"

"But not enough. What if something like this happens again? What if _I_ can't use my magic, or even you? Then what?" Her face was now stern yet still held onto its worry, Nicholas turned to look at Iya but his anger was much less, "Its only this once, never again. After we have stopped the Snow Queen, you don't have to deal with him, with _us_." Iya seemed almost hurt which cause Nicholas to groan.

Before he could say anything though, Gavin hurried them inside and upstairs. They went to the very top and Rye carefully laid Jack down on the bed roll. It wasn't the comfiest bed but it would have to do for now. Gavin set to work, hovering his hands above the wounds as he closed his eyes, feeling the flow of magic that lingered on the body. Luckily it hadn't completely disappeared, there was a chance that Gavin could dispel it.

As Gavin worked, Iya and Nicholas set to work preparing what they needed to heal Jack. Rye unpacked some food while Ean went to see if he could get some extra blankets. It felt like hours before Gavin finally opened his eyes and stood up, he seemed to be deep in his thoughts. "Gavin?" Iya's gentle tone broke the silence, the warlock turned to her and raised a brow in question, "Will you...will you be able to remove the curse?"

"I think so but its hard to tell what spell was used, I will need to go to my place to look it up. I might have something but I won't know for sure. Its late though and you guys look like you could use some sleep." Gavin gave a half smile, as if he too were exhausted, "I will be back in the morning, hopefully with an answer but until then, just treat him without magic. Luckily its only preventing magical healing..." With that grime note, he left.

As soon as the door closed, Nicholas scoffed, "Nevermind him, he is just trying to scare us." said the agitated healer, walking over to Jack with a jar in his hand. It took a while to clean out the wounds, Jack kept moving and trying to throw them off but if was for his own good. Nicholas didn't know whether to think of Jack's actions as reckless stupidity or the smartest choice. No one could have been able to get to Iya in time and she would have died, no doubt about that, but part of his mind wondered if there had been another way where no one got hurt.

With the wounds cleaned, Nicholas stitched Jack up, showing Iya in the process. He was glad she was still eager to learn, even if she was only going back to her home after this whole ordeal. She wanted to be able to help her people though, with and without magic. They didn't bother to put the now ruined shirt back on the thief, they simply put one of Ean's on him (the guy only had ONE shirt). It was slightly baggy on him but worked. Ean came back with blankets and everyone ate, they tried to get Jack to wake up but the poor guy was fast asleep.

"We need to keep watch, who knows what else will come." Ean said and whether it was because they were too tired or too worried, he didn't know but everyone agreed.

"I can take first watch, its probably best to keep an eye on him anyways for the first while." Nicholas said, leaning beside the window as he looked at the moon. Ean nodded and went to his bedroll, everyone following suit. The night was cold, refreshing from the usual musty feeling that weighted them down as they travel in the marsh.

Luckily for them, the night would be quiet...

* * *

**ok so I had this up before but for some reason, it disappeared. It kept saying "code 1" and I don't know what that even means. Saying I was pissed would have been an understatment but its good now...I hope...**


End file.
